There's not so queer as folk
by The-Queen-Nasuda
Summary: Esta es otra versión del mundo de Harry Potter, una yaoi y yuri Principalmente Yuri en memoria de los Merodeadores. Dedicado con mucho cariño a Mihara-san, a Ama-chan, a mi amada Becky, y a Samelis-san
1. Prologo

**Notas del capítulo:**

Dedicado con mucho cariño a Mihara-san, a Ama-chan, a mi amada Becky, y a Samelis-san ^^

Los personajes de Harry Potter, pertenesen a JK ^^

Esto es un fic completamente yaoi y yuri, ahi personajes originales pero no son ningunas mary sue asi que lean relax ^^

**Prologo**

Cuando Lord Voldemort mato a los Potter y trato de matar al pequeño Harry no tuvo éxito, pues la maldición asesina que lanzo al niño se revirtió hacia el y fue así como termino el primer reinado oscuro de Voldemort.

Pero este trajo muchas desgracias mientras duro, aquel pequeño niño de un año llamado Harry Potter había quedado huérfano y solo. Si solo, pues aunque el verdadero culpable de la traición que sufrieron los Potter fue Petter Pettigrew, todos culparon a su padrino Sirius Black y quien fue encarcelado en la temible prisión para magos, Azkaban.

Por otro lado Remus Lupin el otro mejor amigo de James Potter no se podía hacer cargo ni pedir la custodia de Harry Potter por su condición de hombre lobo, que lo impedía y además de todos los problemas legales que enfrentaba para poder mantener a su propia hija.

Y fue así como sin nadie mas el salvador del mundo mágico acabo con los seres mas inverosímiles con los que pudiera haber acabado por decision de Dumbledore, los Dursley.

Petunia Dursley era la hermana de su madre Lilly Potter, pero era una mujer que por envidia odiaba la magia y así Harry Potter se vio condenado a vivir una niñez de maltratos y risas escasas.

Y no solo Harry sufrió, familias completas lo hicieron.

Cuando Sirius Black fue condenado a prisión, fue separado de su hija de un año, la pequeña Rebecca Selenne Black Snape. Si Snape, hija de Sirius Black y Severus Snape.

Severus y Sirius aunque una vez fueron acérrimos enemigos en la guerra que siguió a su salida de Hogwarts se hicieron amantes y pareja. Después de todo del odio al amor solo había un paso. Juntos había vivido un amor secreto, pues Severus era espía de la orden del fénix, por lo que su amor se tuvo que mantener en silencio, incluso cuando Severus salio embarazado de Rebecca tuvo que seguir ocultando quien era el padre de esta, cosa que descorazono a la pareja pero lo hicieron por el bien de la niña aunque Sirius la reconoció cuando nació de forma legal. Además de que gracias a Merlín Voldemort nunca se preocupo por quien era el misterioso padre de la niña lo que le ahorro una segura muerte a Severus, quien simplemente dijo que el padre había sido una aventura de una noche. Pero cuando Sirius Black fue encarcelado después de la caída de Voldemort, Severus ante las pruebas lo creyó culpable y lo odio por haber condenado a su pequeña bebé a vivir con la vergüenza de tener un padre asesino y por ese motivo lo odio.

La guerra había puesto fin también a la vida de William Weasley hermano de Arthur Weasley, obligando hacia a Lucius Malfoy a hacerse responsable de su mayor vergüenza.... la hija que una vez tuvo con el y que al nacer entrego a este. La única razón para la que Lucius no hubiera abortado a su hija Kaleney Alexia Weasley Malfoy de año y medio, fue su conciencia y tal vez un poco de cariño hacia la niña, pero su cariño no llegaba al extremo de criar a quien era claramente una deshonra a su sangre, por lo que sin mucho aspaviento se la entrego a William cuando este se la pidió y se caso con Narcisa con quien tuvo un hijo apenas 10 meses mas joven que Kaleney, Draco que tenia para el momento que su hermanita se mudo a la mansión Malfoy 8 meses. Pero a la muerte de William, Lucius se vio obligado a aceptar a Kaleney en su hogar, niña a la que Narcisa nunca quiso y a la que enseño a Draco a despreciar.

También la muerte de Tom Riddle alias Lord Voldemort dejo sola a su propia hija, la pequeña de un año Samelis Erzebeth Riddle Prince y al decir que la dejo sola, es sola, pues la madre de la niña Marie Prince, hermana de Elieen Prince (la madre de Severus) también había muerto, así que siendo Severus la única familia que le quedaba a Samelis, la adopto pues esta tenia la misma edad que Rebecca, su propia hija y decidió cuidarla y criarla. Y además decidió guardar el secreto de quien era realmente el padre de Samelis cosa en la que Dumbledore lo apoyo.

También Dumbledore el líder de la Orden del Fénix tuvo sus perdidas, su hijo Bryan Dumbledore y su mujer Constance Prince (la ultima de las hermanas Prince) murieron dejando a su pequeña hija Amakiyr Morgana Dumbledore Prince huérfana con apenas un año de nacida.

Severus estaba también dispuesto a cuidar de Amakaiyr, pero Dumbledore que sabia las dificultades económicas que había enfrentado Severus desde que al final de la guerra encarcelaran a Sirius congelando sus vienes, llego al acuerdo con Severus que seria mejor que el cuidara de Amakaiyr y así la pequeña Ama, termino viviendo en Hogwarts, con su abuelo, el director Albus Dumbledore.

No solo el ministerio robo lo que por derecho le tocaba a Rebecca la hija de Severus cuando Sirius fue encarcelado, sino también a Melanie Sairialis Lupin Black de año y medio, la hija de Remus Lupin y uno de los hermanos Black.

Quien era el pa' de Melanie Lupin, era prácticamente un secreto de estado, solo los dos hermanos Black y Remus lo sabían y habían echo un juramento inquebrantable de no decirlo nunca.

¿Razón? Una noche de luna llena el lobo en Remus se había descontrolado y había violado a uno de los hermanos Black, el cual traumado intento acabar con su vida, pero fue salvado y se entero que estaba embarazado de la pequeña, decidió tenerla pues su conciencia no le permitía abortarla, pero aun cuando al pasar de los meses se tranquilizo y perdono a Remus que era un buen hombre y no tenia la culpa de lo que su lobo interno había echo, jamás fue capas de querer a la niña, la cual entrego a Remus cuando nació. Entre Sirius, Regulus y Remus decidieron no decirle a esa pequeña cual de los dos Black había sido su pa', después de todo Regulus trabajaba de Mortifago y Sirius de auror, así que era mucho mas seguro para esa niña ser simplemente hija de Remus Lupin y un pa' misterioso, luego con la muerte de Regulus y el encarcelamiento de Sirius, no había una verdadera razón para que esa niña supiera un dia cual de los dos le dio la vida.

Trataron de quitarle la pequeña a Remus, pues al ser un hombre lobo a Remus se le hacia difícil mantener un trabajo estable que le permitiera mantener a su hija y entre la propia lucha legal por mantener consigo a su cachorra, Remus no pudo luchar por la custodia del pequeño Harry Potter, que termino viviendo con esos muggles que todos sabemos lo infelices que hicieron al pequeño.

Rebecca creció junto a Samelis con su pa' Severus, lo único que sabia de su padre era que se llamaba Sirius Black y que ya no estaba con ellos, Severus se había encargado que a medida que creciera la niña no supiera la verdad de Sirius, aunque esta tenia un carácter muy parecido de pronto a Sirius y resultaba muy traviesa y sus ojos azules eran una perfecta copia de los de Sirius Black. A Samelis solo le dijo de su pasado que era hija de su tía, nunca le dijo quien era su padre y ninguna de las niñas al fin y al cabo insistieron en saberlo, amaban a Severus y no les interesaba nada más.

Kaleney por su parte creció rodeada del lujo y la opulencia que correspondían a una Malfoy, pero nunca del amor que una niña merecía. Lucius la quería pero no se preocupaba mucho por ella, se encargaba de que lo tuviera todo en cuanto a lo económico y nada más. Narcisa la despreciaba y el entretenimiento favorito de Kaleney era hacerle maldades y Draco aunque cuando era un bebe la quería a medida que fue creciendo y su madre le fue enseñado que el valía mas que Kaleney empezó a despreciarla y a hacerla menos y así se convirtió en otra victima de las bromas de Kaleney. La niña tampoco era llevada a fiestas con los Malfoy pues era una vergüenza para Lucius cuando tenia que presentar a su hija como una Weasley, incluso a veces Narcisa la presentaba como una niña adoptada, cosa que enfermaba de rabia a la pequeña cuando Lucius no lo negaba y muchas veces Kaleney se pregunto si su padre William no tendría mas familia que la quisiera y no la despreciara por ser una Weasley, pero cuando preguntaba a Lucius este simplemente le daba dinero para que se comprara algún juguete y le decía que no hablara bobadas y lo dejara trabajar en paz.

Melanie por su parte era como una pequeña gitana creció junto a Remus de aquí para ya, siempre yendo ahí donde el hombre lobo encontrara trabajo, eran pobres y con tan poco dinero como los Weasley, pero eran felices, viajando de un lado a otro y siempre juntos. Y Melanie fue otra que no se preocupo por su pa' una vez pregunto quien la trajo al mundo a su padre y Remus simplemente le había dicho que su pa' ya no estaba y Melanie no había vuelto a preguntar pues había entendido que era un tema que le dolía a su padre y ella por sobre todo amaba a su padre lobo y si su pa' no la quería o no estaba a ella no le importaba con Remus le bastaba.

Mientras Amakaiyr creció en Hogwarts con Dumbledore, cuidaba y consentida por todo el profesorado, seguramente cuando ingreso a tomar clase a sus 11 años Amakaiyr Morgana era la niña que mejor conocía Hogwarts, sus pasadizos y terrenos, después de todo en su niñez en el colegio, había sido su terreno de juego, su guardería, incluso los fantasmas la querían muchísimo.

Y así crecieron todas estas niñas, que ingresarían a Hogwarts a sus 11 años junto a Harry Potter y toda su generación, al igual que todos al recibir una lechuza con su carta de admisión.

**Continuara...**


	2. Capitulo 1: Carta de ingreso

Quiero aclarar un pequeño punto de esta historia, y es que esta historia es muy diferente a todo lo que yo he escrito por que esta historia nace de un juego de roll, con mis amigas donde modificamos la historia a nuestro gusto y creamos un universo prácticamente yuri y yaoi completamente con unas cuantas perversiones XD La escribo también por que en ese juego prácticamente nos hicimos una familia y es un regalo para ellas ^^

**Capitulo 1: Carta de ingreso**

En la vieja casa Snape sus tres integrantes cenaban. Era verano y las ventanas estaban abiertas para airar la casa y espantar un poco el abrasador calor del verano.

Rebecca Black la pelinegra hija de Severus Snape picoteaba la comida de forma distraida con los codos sobre la mesa, lo que le valió una mirada de advertencia de su padre Severus para que se sentara derecha, bajara los codos de la mesa y comiera bien. Samelis Riddle sonrió, la ahijada e hija adoptiva de Severus Snape, entendía bien la actitud de Rebecca de echo la compartía hasta cierto punto, solo que ella se controlaba mas que Rebecca. Ese año ambas habían cumplido los 11 años, por lo que esperaban su carta de ingreso a Hogwarts donde trabajaba Severus Snape como profesor de Pociones. Severus se veía normalmente en la obligación de contratar a alguien que cuidaba a las niñas luego de que estas salían de la primaria del pueblo, hasta que el terminaba de dar clases y volvía a su casa a buscarlas, pues debido a las niñas, Severus no vivía en Hogwarts como la mayoría de los profesores. Pero este año como ambas chicas entrarían al colegio, Severus si se quedaría a vivir en el castillo, lo que Rebecca y Samelis no sabían es si esto les gustaba o no realmente. La casa Snape seria cerrada al principio de clase hasta el próximo verano cuando todos volverían.

Justo en ese momento dos lechuzas entraron por la ventana abierta de la cocina y fueron a parar a un lado de Rebecca y Samelis las cuales ahogaron un grito de felicidad, su carta de ingreso a Hogwarts acaba de llegar.

***

En la mansión Malfoy el animo esa tarde era algo tenso pues el heredero de la fortuna Malfoy mas no el primogénito, portaba en ese momento su normalmente cabello rubio platino, de un muy chillón tono rosa chicle, obra claro esta de la primogénita de Lucius Malfoy mas no su heredera, Kaleney Alexia Weasley Malfoy.

Draco había estado molestando a su hermana mayor, por diez meses, Alexia como llamaban a Kaleney, diciéndole que en Hogwarts no la querían que por eso no había recibido carta el año interior para ingresar, al colegio y que si entraba seria una fracasada Hufflepuff y eso solo si el sombreo le tenia piedad y Narcisa le había celebrado las hirientes palabras a su hijo, mientras Lucius que estaba ocupado trabajando ni se había enterado de ellas.

Alexia sabia que esto no era verdad, Lucius se lo había explicado, a pesar de haber cumplido 11 años el año anterior ya, su carta de ingreso a Hogwarts no le había llegado, por que Alexia había cumplido los 11 años en Diciembre y para entrar a Hogwarts los 11 años deben ser cumplidos antes del uno de Septiembre. Así que la hija mayor de Lucius no había dicho nada simplemente había mirado a Draco y a Narcisa con sus ojos azules que juraban venganza y se había dado la vuelta con porte regio de los Malfoy, yéndose y en el cabello rubio platino de Draco ahora rosa chicle yacía la venganza de Alexia hacia su medio hermano, por bocón.

Alexia había sido inmediatamente castigada a permanecer encerrada en su habitación, sin cenar esa noche. La chica rubia se lo había tomado con tranquilidad y se había largado a su habitación cuando Lucius se lo ordeno, pero no sin antes echarle una mirada a Narcisa recordándole que aun le faltaba desquitarse de ella.

Alexia era más Malfoy de lo que todos creían y así lo demostraba su gusto por la revancha y también su astucia. Por ejemplo no se preocupaba por que parte de su castigo hubiese sido quedarse sin cenar, pues sabia que cuando todos se durmieran podría ir a la cocina donde Dobby, el querido elfo domestico que la había cuidado de bebe, le daría de cenar sin dudar.

Mientras estaba tirada en su cama planeando su venganza contra Narcisa, Alexia vio como una lechuza se acercaba a su ventana la cual picoteo para que le abriera, así lo hizo la chica y el ave fue a posarse en su escritorio. Se acercó a la lechuza y le desato la carta que traía atada a la pata, la lechuza se fue inmediatamente entregada su carga mientras Alexia al ver y leer la carta daba un grito de triunfo nada digno de una Malfoy y salía de su cuarto para bajar las escaleras e ir al comedor para restregarle la carta de admisión a Draco en las narices.

-Me admitieron en Hogwarts.

Grito. Lucius sonrió fugazmente, Draco la miro con fastidio pues el aun no recibía su carta de admisión pero en ese momento una lechuza entro al comedor llevando la carta de Draco.

Alexia sonrió con malicia, una sonrisa puramente de su familia.

-Vaya Draco párese que si me quieren en Hogwarts y antes que a ti.

Y riendo se dio la vuelta y salio del comedor.

****

Melanie Sairialis Lupin Black caminaba tranquilamente por los bosques de Transilvania, con la luz de la luna llena alumbrándola, una larga falda roja de estilo gitano llamada sunia, una blusa pequeña también roja con detalles dorados y una pequeña casaca dorada sobre la blusa, un pañuelo dorado cubría su cabeza retirándole el cabello del rostro y un cinturón de falsas monedas de oro sobre la falda hacia un rítmico sonido al moverse. Al lado de la chica vestida como gitana, caminaba tranquilamente un lobo.

Melanie solía vestir al estilo gitano muchas veces por que a pesar de ser inglesa como su padre, ambos eran unos gitanos, unos nómadas, que iban ahí donde consiguieran trabajo y el destino los llevara.

A diferencia de muchas jóvenes de su edad, Melanie no había ido nunca a la escuela primaria pero ni falta que le hacia, su padre Remus Lupin el lobo que caminaba a su lado le había enseñado mucho mas de lo que cualquier profesor le pudiera enseñar o así pensaba ella.

La chica se sentó a los pies de un enorme árbol y el lobo se acercó a ella acurrucándose a su lado para darle calor.

-Te quiero papi.

Sonrió la niña de once años acariciando al lobo que al reconocerla como su cría no la lastimaba. La chica se recostó sobre el vientre del lobo mirando al cielo estrellado y leyendo las estrellas, sonrió y se quedo dormida, mientras el hombre lobo la vigilaba.

El amanecer llego mucho después y la luna llena que maldecía al lobo se oculto devolviéndole su forma humana. Una vez humano de nuevo Remus Lupin aun cansado se quedo en el suelo donde estaba acostado con su hija mientras pensaba.

Deseaba poderle dar a su niña mas de lo que con su dinero podía pero no tenia esperanza de esto, por culpa de su maldición. Decidió mejor no torturarse con eso, a lo mejor no era mucho lo material que le pudiera dar a su cachorra pero amor jamás le faltaría.

Se levanto cuando se sintió mejor y tomo la varita que la niña llevaba en uno de los bolsillos de su casaca, para levitarla hasta la pequeña cabaña destartalada que era todo lo que Remus se había podido dar el lujo de alquilar, dejo a la niña de once años bien arropadita en el camastro y se puso a hacer el desayuno para cuando esta despertara.

El olor del desayuno levanto a la niña que la noche anterior no había cenado. Se lavo la boca y la cara y se sentó a desayunar con su padre, con una sonrisa. Ambos platicaban mientras desayunaban cuando una cansada lechuza entro por la ventana y fue hasta la chica extendiéndole la pata.

Melanie miro extrañada al ave mientras le desataba la carta, Remus que reconoció el escudo de la carta sonrió mientras le daba un poco de agua a la cansada ave.

-Ábrela hija.

La animo Remus con una sonrisa, así lo hizo Melanie, la leyó y una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, pero entonces miro a su padre que la miraba con una sonrisa feliz y con un suspiro hizo una bolita el papel y lo arrojó al cesto de basura encestándolo.

-¿Que haces hija?

Pregunto Remus confundido.

-No iré a ningún lugar donde tú no estés padre.

Respondió la niña. Remus suspiro se levanto y fue al cesto de basura donde saco la carta alisándola y volviendo donde su hija, puso la carta en la mesa y tomo las manos de la niña.

-Hija yo necesito que vayas a ese lugar, tienes que ir a una escuela de verdad, donde aprendas las cosas que yo no te puedo enseñar.-

-Si tú no estas ahí no me interesan, padre.

-Melanie por mi ve, solo un año si no te gusta te prometo que no tendrás que volver.

-Pero padre no lo quiero dejar solo.

-Hija, no te preocupes por mi nos escribiremos todos los días y nos veremos siempre que podamos además no te mudas para siempre solo iras a estudiar.

La niña se lo pensó, por un lado no quería dejar a su padre solo, por otro si se iba seria una boca menos que su padre tendría que alimentar, aprendería muchas cosas que la dejarían ayudar a su padre y su padre tenia razón no seria para siempre.

-De acuerdo papi.

Sonrió la pequeña, Remus sonrió y la atrajo a sus brazos dándole un abrazo de oso.

****

Amakaiyr Morgana Dumbledore Prince entorno los ojos en su habitación, cuando una lechuza entro llevándole la carta de ingreso a Hogwarts. La chica nunca tuvo dudas de que entraría a Hogwarts donde su abuelo era el director, pero le paresia estupido que este le enviara una lechuza con la carta de admisión, cuando ella vivía en Hogwarts mismo.

-¿Es que no podía entregármela el?

Se pregunto con una mueca, mientras arrojaba la carta al cesto de basura, ya sabia lo que decía y ni se preocupaba por los materiales su abuelo o Minerva McGonagall su madrina se los comprarían.

Ama se sentía emocionada, llevaba toda su vida viviendo en el castillo, pero como la nieta del director, ahora estaba emocionada por que viviría en Hogwarts ya no como la nieta de Albus Dumbledore si no como una estudiante más.

La chica se levanto saliendo del ala del castillo donde vivía con su abuelo y yendo a la cocina para pedirle pastelitos a los elfos y así poder celebrar su ingreso al colegio.

En la cocina se encontró a su abuelo que había ido a buscar caramelos de limón.

-¿Recibiste tu carta?-Le pregunto Dumbledore risueño.

Amakaiyr entorno los ojos pero sonrió.

-Si abue.

-Bien iremos al callejo Diagon la próxima semana a comprarlo todo.

Dijo Dumbledore. Amakaiyr brinco de felicidad abrasando al viejo director.

-Fantástico abue, estoy impaciente por ese momento y más aun por que comiencen las clases.

Dijo la niña.

**Continuara... **


	3. Capitulo 2: El callejón Diagon

**Capitulo 2: El callejón Diagon**

Severus Snape se encontraba en ese momento, tratando de arrastrar a Rebecca fuera de la tienda de túnicas, donde la pequeña brujita siempre se volvía loca eligiendo su ropa.

Samelis tenia un tremendo gotón de fastidio queriéndose ir de ese lugar.

-Rebecca Black, salgamos de aquí de una vez, que hay que comprar mil cosas más.

-NO!!!!

Se negó la niña agarrándose a un poste de la tienda de Madame Malkim para que no la sacaran. Severus se masajeo las sienes recordándose que Rebecca era su bebe y no debía maldecirla. Mientras Sam empezaba a olvidar que era menor de edad y sentía un gran impulso de estrenar su varita en su prima-hermana.

-Rebecca si nos vamos ahora te prometo comprarte una lechuza o un gato, o lo que quieras.

Dijo Severus con fastidio. Hecho de inmediato Rebecca se soltó del poste, sonriendo mientras saltaba.

-Genial vamos.

Sonrió asiendo que a todos le cayera una gotita, pero Samelis y Severus ni cortos ni perezosos se apresuraron a huir de ahí antes que la brujita viera otra túnica que le gustara.

Al próximo lugar al que fueron fue a comprar los libros de clase. Esta vez a la que tuvieron que arrastrar fuera de ahí fue a Sami.

***

Remus miraba con nostalgia las tiendas de primera mano queriendo poder comprarle a su hija las cosas de ella, pero la niña se negaba por completo, llevaban una bolsa con tela muggle comprada nueva y a buen precio, pues la niña que sabia costura se haría su propia túnica y ahora estaban comprando el escudo de Hogwarts para la túnica, además de que tenían que comprar los libros de segunda mano y los materiales, aunque Remus había sacado sus ahorros para poderle comprar a su hija una varita nueva.

Melanie Lupin se detuvo un momento ante la tienda de mascotas mirándola con anhelo, ojala y ella pudiera tener un lindo gatito de ahí, pero sabia que su padre no podía comprárselo, por lo que se apresuro a desviar su mirada de anhelo y borrarla de sus ojos para que su padre no la viera y no se sintiera mal. Y fue junto a él alejándose de la tienda de mascotas.

Dentro de la tienda de mascotas, Rebecca Black había visto a través del escaparate, como la niña de ojos dorados había mirado con anhelo, un gato amarillo y negro que parresia un tigre de peluche.

Había visto como Melanie Lupin lo miraba con anhelo pero no se había acercado si no que se había alejado. La chica de cabellos oscuros se preguntaba el por que de esto, mientras su padre la apresuraba para que escogiera una mascota.

***

Kaleney Alexia Malfoy lo primero que había echo al llegar al callejón Diagon había sido pedirle dinero a su padre y largarse por su lado con Dobby para comprar sus materiales. Narcisa había visto esto con alivio, Lucius había decidido ir a comprar los libros de ambos niños y Narcisa se había levado a Draco a la tienda de Túnicas.

Kaleney se había entretenido en la tienda de Quidditch y de no haber sido por Dobby se hubiese comprado una escoba y todo el equipo de Quidditch con el dinero de sus cosas, por lo que con un suspiro salio de la tienda arrastrando los pies y se fue a la tienda de varitas para elegir una.

***

Amakaiyr traía al palo a Minerva McGonagall, la cual a insistencia de la niña decidió comenzar por llevarla a la tienda de varitas para que se comprara una. En la tienda de varitas, Ama vio a otra chica de cabellos rubios, muy bonita como de su edad.

-Hola-La saludo la simpática niña. La rubia se volteo a verla como evaluándola y al final sonrió.

-Hola.

Saludo a su vez la rubia.

-Amakaiyr Dumbledore.

Se presento Amakaiyr extendiéndole su mano. Nada mas oír su nombre Kaleney sonrió con malicia, los Dumbledore eran "la familia favorita" de su padre, así que desde ese momento decidió que Amakaiyr seria su amiga.

-Alexia.

Se presento la Malfoy estrechándole la mano.

-Mucho gusto Alexia.

-El gusto es mió Amakaiyr.

***

Tanto Ama como Alexia con sus respectivas varitas ya, arrastraron a Mcgonagall y a Dobby a la tienda de helados para comerse uno juntas y luego de eso ambas chicas siguieron comprando todo lo necesario juntas.

***

Los Lupin por su parte, ya tenían todo lo que necesitaban, menos el libro de trasformaciones que estaban buscando en esa librería.

-Hey tu gitana-Dijo un hombre con desprecio-Aléjate de eso es mió.

Melanie que miraba los libros que el hombre rubio decía que eran suyos, retrocedió asustada.

-Que pretendías acaso robarme?-Pregunto el hombre rubio agarrándola con brusquedad del brazo. La ojidorada negó con la cabeza confundida.

-Suelta a mi hija Malfoy.

Remus apareció junto a ellos, tomando al rubio por la muñeca y haciendo que soltara a Melanie. Lucius y Remus se miraron con fuego en los ojos.

-Así que es tu hija licántropo.

Dijo Lucius con desprecio.

-Vete a la mierda mortifago.

Le dijo Remus y tomando a su hija de la mano la alejo de Malfoy.

-Idiota.

Murmuró Melanie para si misma recordando al rubio, mientras salía con su padre de esa tienda ya con el libro.

-Los magos son unos entupidos, nos creen ladrones solo por que somos gitanos.

Se quejo la niña de once años. Remus se inclino hasta estar a la altura de su hija y la beso en la frente.

-Solo los magos tontos, creen eso.

Le dijo guiñándole el ojo.

-Ven ya lo tenemos todo, vayamos a casa.

Le dijo Remus a la chica la cual aliviada se apresuro a seguir a su padre para irse de ese sitio.

***

Los Snape yacían en su hogar nuevamente. Samelis organizaba las cosas que habían comprado, mientras Rebecca permanecía pensativa en su cama acariciando su nuevo gatito de brillantes colores oscuros, pero su mente permanecía en aquella chica de ojos dorados que había visto fugazmente detrás del escaparate. Una niña gitana, se recordó.

Después de haber visto a la gitana de ojos dorados fue como si Rebecca hubiese quedado en algún tipo de encantamiento por que no había vuelto a molestar, mientras recordaba una y otra vez aquellos hermosos ojos dorados.

-¿Quien eres gitana?

Se pregunto. Sam se volteo mirándola extrañada cuando la oyó hablar.

-¿Que dijiste Becky?

-Eh.,... no nada, solo que... nada.

-Bien entonces mejor deja de decir nada y ven a ayudarme que estas son también tus cosas.

Le increpo Samelis. Rebecca dio un suspiro resignado y levantándose de su cama fue a ayudar a Sam.

***

Por su parte Alexia ya de vuelta en la mansión Malfoy sonreía maliciosa, mientras mandaba una lechuza a su nueva amiga, mientras se imaginaba la cara de su familia cuando supieran de la existencia de Amakaiyr, mínimo a su padre le daba una úlcera, lo que divertía grandemente a la Malfoy olvidada.

-Amita-Recordó a su amiga- Me alegro de haberte conocido-Sonrió.

***

Por su parte Amakaiyr pensaba en su nueva amiga, una chica al fin de su edad realmente, y deseaba de todo corazón que las clases empezaran para poder estar con su nueva amiga.

**Continuara... **


End file.
